


Conception Night

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, slight Armie/Timmy/Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The events that led to Timmy becoming pregnant.





	Conception Night

Timmy had just won his award at the  Gotham Independent Film Awards for Breakthrough Actor and Armie was so proud of his partner. He hasn’t really wanted to stay for the after-party but as Timmy had won, they were obligated to show their faces for at least an hour. An hour of torture, for all 3 of them. Timmy just wanted Armie to take him back to the hotel and let Armie fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Which is possible as it had happened before. The 3 of them escaped the party as soon as they could, making a beeline for the nearest taxi. Armie had been trying so hard to keep his hands to himself but when they reached the relative privacy of the taxi, all of his cares went out of the window and he brought his mouth to Timmy’s. Not wanting his wife to feel left out, after pulling away from Timmy, he turned to kiss Elizabeth but kept his hands on Timmy the whole time. The three of them stumbled out of the taxi and after paying the driver (including an exorbitant tip) headed into the hotel. Armie kept stopping every few moments, so he could shove Timmy up against the wall and devour his mouth. Liz giggled, watching them fondly.

“If we don’t get to the room, you’re gonna end up fucking him here where anyone could see. It would probably be recorded on the security cameras too.” Liz observed.

“I would love to watch that video.” Armie admitted. Timmy giggled at this admission, nodding in agreement.

Sensing that if she didn’t intervene, they would never make it to the room, Liz grabbed the boys by an arm each and stood in between them as she pulled them along the corridor. If she didn’t intervene then they were going to get into a lot of trouble. Luca had once said that every director is a little bit of a sadist, moments like these made her think that actors must be exhibitionists. They made it to the door of their hotel room quickly, Armie and Timmy both being eager to get inside the room, take their clothes off and fuck. Liz had never watched them have sex before and she was intrigued to see this dynamic of their relationship. As Liz focused on getting the key card out of her purse and unlocking the door, Armie had grabbed hold of Timmy and pushed him back against the wall beside their room, lifting Timmy off the ground to shove his tongue down his young lover’s throat. Liz hadn’t noticed the couple beside her until Timmy moaned loudly at the sensation of Armie cupping his ass and pressing against his quivering hole, despite the fact that they were both still fully clothed. She had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes or just stand there and watch, needing to usher them into the room if they were indeed intending on keeping the relationship a secret.

Now that they were in the complete privacy of the room, Armie and Timmy no longer had to watch what they were doing and moved back to each other like magnets, they hadn’t strayed far from one another all night with the exception of Timmy getting up on stage to give his speech. But now, they needed as much direct skin to skin contact as humanly possible. Armie stripped Timmy of his suit jacket, tie quickly following. He momentarily stopped undressing Timmy so he could remove his own jacket and tie, but he never disconnected his mouth from Timmy’s. Liz was surprised that they could kiss for this long without needing to come up for air, but they’d had plenty of practice in Crema. Some days off, they would do nothing but kiss lazily, it certainly helped during moments of passion – like this one. As soon as Armie was as undressed as Timmy, the older man began to unbutton Timmy’s shirt, finally pulling away from his young lover’s mouth so that he could make his way down Timmy’s jaw, stopping to suck kisses everywhere, he then moved down to Timmy’s neck and collarbone, biting down harder, wanting to leave a mark as they would be going their separate ways again in the morning, they weren’t sure how long for. Armie needed to leave everyone a note to sat that the curly haired brunette was taken.

After leaving several bright red marks on Timmy’s collarbone, he worked his way to his young lover’s perky nipples, always happy to get some attention. Whilst Armie was doing this, Liz had seated herself in one of the armchairs, shedding herself of her dress and beginning to circle her fingers around herself, they were just too good together – how was she supposed to last? When Armie had abused Timmy’s nipples enough, he continued to kiss his way down the younger man’s torso, stopping when he reached the waistband of Timmy’s trousers. Armie knew Timmy wouldn’t manage to remain standing once there was a mouth around his cock or fingers in his ass, so he encouraged his brunette to lay on the sofa, spread out so Armie could fit between his legs.

Now that Timmy was laying comfortably, Armie pulled the brunette’s trousers and boxers down in one go. Timmy bucked up into Armie as the cool air wrapped itself around his cock and brushing past his hole. Armie knew this and he took pleasure in watching Timmy squirm. Liz enjoyed watching Timmy squirm too. Now that Timmy was completely undressed, Armie took off his trousers. “You went commando?” Timmy asked, groaning at the sight of his fully erect lover. Timmy absolutely adored Armie’s cock and couldn’t decide if he preferred having it in his mouth or his ass. Timmy sat up as Armie moved to sit beside him on the sofa, taking Armie’s huge cock into his hands and beginning to stroke it. Timmy then sank to his knees, needing to put Armie’s cock in his mouth.

Now that Timmy was kneeling on the floor, Liz moved from the armchair to sit beside her husband, allowing Armie to push her hand away and replace it with his own. His other hand was laced in Timmy’s hair, forcing the brunette to take more of his cock into his mouth. Armie got the most pleasure out of bringing pleasure to the ones he loved so being able to do this, with both Timmy and Liz was an incredible experience for him. Armie was very good with his hands and it never took Liz long to cum when she was with her husband but she doubted that would be her only orgasm of the night because the older male loved to cause his lovers to have multiple orgasms. Liz gasped into Armie’s mouth as her first orgasm of the night crashed over her, leaving her a quivering mess in the corner.

Since Liz was now recovering from her orgasm, Armie pulled Timmy off his cock, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss. “You can’t suck me off all night, well you can, but I want to bury myself in your ass until I cum, balls deep inside you.” Armie stated, moving Timmy so that he was now on his hands and knees on the floor. Liz was watching with interest as Armie got to his knees behind Timmy and spread his lover’s cheeks, pressing kisses down the brunette’s back until Armie reached his hole and thrust his tongue in without warning. Timmy screamed, moaning as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. Liz moved to where Timmy was, cradling his head against her chest. He was so overstimulated and on the verge of an orgasm. Armie inserted a finger inside Timmy, along with his tongue – Timmy couldn’t hold back anymore and he collapsed onto the floor as he spilled all over the carpet.

Armie continued to prepare Timmy, inserting another finger inside his overstimulated body, causing Timmy to cry more and writhe around in Liz’s embrace. She shushed him, gently stroking the side of his face to get him to calm down enough for Armie to slide a third finger inside Timmy along with the other two. When Armie withdrew his fingers, he then picked Timmy up and carefully put him on sofa, laying on his back with his legs spread. Timmy’s head was resting in Liz’s lap, needing her there to keep him sane as Armie slowly inched his cock inside his partner. Timmy was a moaning wreck the whole time, he kept getting louder until Liz decided to cover his mouth with her hand before someone complained about the noise. When Armie was balls deep inside his young love, he paused to drive Timmy crazy. Timmy was an unintelligible mess, no longer capable of forming coherent sentences.

Armie started to slowly thrust into his young love, picking up the pace as he carried on. Timmy was whimpering and moaning, he got louder signalling his impending orgasm despite having already cum less than 10 minutes ago. Timmy cried as his second orgasm washed over him, screaming so loudly the whole floor probably heard him. Timmy’s tight hole clenching around him is what tipped Armie over the edge, spilling himself inside Timmy. They stayed in this position for half an hour, needing extra time to recover, besides, Timmy was so worn out he fell asleep with Armie still inside him.


End file.
